1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flower vases and bouquets and, more particularly, is concerned with a flower vase containing an inflatable balloon bouquet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanized flower bouquets have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,662, dated Jul. 7, 1992, Cheng disclosed the ornamental design for an inflatable bouquet, as shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,841, dated Mar. 14, 1989, Domenichiello disclosed a device and method of constructing articles of fresh cut parts of plants and artificial decorative embodiments. The packaging is characterized by enveloping such articles with an inflated balloon. The article being placed in an open container, a balloon is then inflated and receives the article and container and is then securely attached to the container, thereby enclosing the article. A device for constructing the packaged article employs a rigid conduit which is received in the balloon to facilitate reception of the article and container. The gas used to inflate the balloons can be air or nitrogen. If cut flowers are used, the container is provided with some water and plant food.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,575, dated Oct. 15, 1996, Casement disclosed a balloon sculpturing apparatus which includes a support and a plurality of inverted receptacles with balloon receiving cavities disposed about the support. Balloons filled with lighter than air gas are retained by buoyance in the balloon receiving cavities of the inverted receptacles. The balloon sculpturing apparatus produces a consistent bouquet in a time efficient manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,540, dated Apr. 23, 1996, Pomerantz disclosed an invention which related to a holder for balloons, flowers or the like on sticks, comprising a holder element having a mounting surface adapted to be securely attached to a support structure by attachment element located on the mounting surface. At least one receptacle of predetermined depth is adapted to tightly hold a lower portion of the stick by a secure element located within the receptacle, wherein the secure means adapted to securely hold a stick of various diameters. The mounting surface is adapted to be securely attached to a vertical wall or fixture, and wherein a longitudinal centerline of the receptacle is tilted away from the mounting surface to provide less displacement and reduction of bending moment of an upper end of a stick having a balloon or flower attached, which in turn allows reduction of the peeling force applied to the attachment elements. The angle between the longitudinal centerline of the receptacle and the mounting surface is at least xc2xd degree. The holder element having a number of receptacles adapted to securely hold a plumage-type arrangements of balloons or flowers. The secure elements is provided by means of tapering of the receptacle downwardly from an entrance towards a bottom portion, wherein the receptacle becomes progressively tighter as the stick is further inserted inside of the receptacle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,685, dated Jun. 23, 1998, Nakamura, et al., disclosed a decorative balloon assembly including a number of connected balloon units. Each balloon unit includes a number of globe-shaped balloon elements arranged in an annular fashion. Each of the balloon elements is linked to adjacent balloon elements by air passageways. One of the balloon elements includes an air inlet valve for inflating the balloon elements. Flexible sheet material connects the balloon elements in the center of the annular arrangement. The flexible sheet includes a center opening through which a connector may be inserted to link a number of balloon units. The connector may be a rod, so that a rigid standing balloon assembly may be constructed. Alternatively, the connector may be a rope, so that the balloon assembly may take a flexible shape, such as an arch to be hung from a ceiling.
While these mechanized flower vases and/or bouquets may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a flower vase containing an inflatable balloon bouquet. The flower vase contains a source of air for inflating the balloons positioned near the bottom of the vase being connected to an upwardly standing air cylinder whereby the balloon bouquet stems are pushed upwardly through the air cylinder somewhat as an internal combustion piston passing through its cylinder. Means are provided for transferring gas from the gas canister through apertures in the wall of the air cylinder and thereafter through apertures in the hollow stems of the balloons and thereafter into the balloons themselves so that the balloons become inflated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a unique way to send a balloon bouquet in a small, self-contained package. A further object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of delivering the flower or balloon bouquet. A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive means for providing the balloon bouquet.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.